hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Biker
"You think I'm stupid? Huh? I look stupid to you? I know you aren't telling me everything... You helped me get into this mess! You told me it would be exciting, didn't you? Well I'm fucking bored! I'm done man, I've had it! I want out! And you're gonna tell me how! This stupid game's gonna end now, YOU HEAR ME?" Biker, also known as Helmet '''or '''Hacker, is a character in Hotline Miami ''and [[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number|''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number]]. He is a former 50 Blessings agent. He appears both as a boss enemy encountered at the end of chapter seven, "Neighbors", and a playable character after the main storyline is finished. An older version of him appears in the sequel. ''Hotline Miami'' Jacket's Story Note: This pre-Trauma portion of Hotline Miami is still Jacket's coma dream. Close to the end of the seventh chapter "Neighbors", The Janitors call the apartment building Jacket has just cleared out and urge him to the Phone Hom building, saying a "prank caller" there needs to have some sense talked into him. Jacket arrives, seeing the bodies of Phone Hom employees strewn everywhere and finds Biker hacking the computer in the manager's office. Biker declares Jacket dead meat and proceeds to attack him, attempting to get close in a cautious fashion and occasionally throwing his cleaver at him (notably avoiding using darts). To defeat Biker, the player must first retrieve a golf club from the nearby golf bag and avoid all of his attacks. After missing two attacks Biker will throw his cleaver at Jacket. Should the player avoid the cleaver, Biker will run to it in attempt to retrieve it. During that time Biker is exposed and can be attacked safely. Once the player hit him twice, Jacket 'executes' Biker by smashing his head in with the golf club. In the outro to Push It, Biker's writhing body appears to Jacket in the convenience store, with the coma apparition of Beard telling Jacket "that did not happen," hinting that Biker survived the Phone Hom encounter and continued investigating, which is possibly why Richter is later tasked to take out Jacket. Biker's Story After finishing the main story the player unlocks Biker's chapters, going back to May 13th 1989, the date of the political mission Clean Hit, strongly implying Biker has just rejected this job because of its potential heat; he insists it's because he's "bored." Notably Clean Hit would be impossible gameplay-wise to complete as Biker due to the waiter enemies and long hallways forcing gun usage. Being a 50 Blessings operative and wanting out, Biker interrogates bar owner and 50 Blessings agent Aubrey, who is said to have introduced 50 Blessings to Biker as being exciting. He finds out that a man in "The Blue Dragon", a tiny Chinese restaurant downtown can tell him more about 50 Blessings. He goes there, kills the russian mobsters and interrogates the Technician, who mentions Phone Hom to him for the first time. Three days later on May 16th, Biker receives a call by The Janitors alluding to his rejection of an assignment and demanding he clears out a casino-arcade filled with Russian mobsters. He does so, possibly to reduce their suspicion. On May 23rd, in the aftermath of a party in his apartment, Biker receives another call by the Janitors, but this time ignores it and heads to the Phone Hom building. The Phone Hom employees are interestingly not required kills, but the nervous Phone Hom Manager is. After killing the manager, Biker uses his computer to find the source of the phone calls. Just then, Jacket enters the room and confronts Biker. Biker notably does not attack Jacket outright ("You're dead meat," is replaced with "Get out of here if you don't want to die"), but when attacked he dispatches Jacket laughably easily, crushing Jacket's head in a similar manner to the non-deaths at the end of Neighbors and the outro to Deadline, implying that this isn't how the fight actually went either. A day later on May 24th, Biker receives a phone call by a person claiming to be "Ben" from the Miami Funeral Parlor. He says the ordered tombstone is done and ready to be delivered within the week, a thinly veiled threat from the Janitors. Biker proceeds to the North 87th Place and sees a Janitor escaping into a side room upon entering the building. He follows him and depending upon whether the player has found all Puzzle pieces and properly arranged them or not unlocks their computer and finds information about 50 Blessings. He then enters a nearby sewer grate and confronts the Janitors in their headquarters. The following conversation is dependent upon whether the Janitor's computer was unlocked or not. Puzzle incomplete Unable to unlock the computer Biker is left in the dark about what 50 Blessings really is. The Janitors claim they started 50 Blessings for fun, concealing the truth from him. The player is then given a chance to either kill them or walk away. The game rolls credits on him speeding through the night, likely leaving Miami. Puzzle complete Biker guesses the password to the computer and finds out that 50 Blessings is an entire national organization angling to topple the RAC. He confronts the Janitors with this information, who are startled about him knowing the password to their computer. The Janitors tell him in five years the country will be unrecognizable, and he tells them they've wasted enough of his time and leaves. Once again, the player is then given a chance to either kill them or walk away. The game rolls credits on him speeding through the night, likely leaving Miami. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Biker fled Miami after the events of Resolution and lived in the desert for approximately two years, during which time he grew a beard and developed a severe drinking problem. He is never shown wearing a helmet and has a large facial scar, implications that the Phone Hom fight gave him more trouble than his interpretation of it in Prank Call implied. He is shown in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number on November 5th, 1991, outside the court of Jacket's trial. Evan can interview him on November 11th in the hidden Bar of Broken Heroes easter egg (which, much like the Table Sequence, surrealistically has all of Hotline Miami 2's protagonists together), where he tries to peddle his story for $200 of booze money. Biker says something about fleeing to the desert where he met a man who took his will to fight, heavily implied to be Richard. In his drunken state he cannot recall even the name of 50 Blessings (referring to it vaguely as "some patriotic bullshit"). Evan dismisses him as not substantial and refuses to encourage his drinking habit with money. Their conversation is entirely talking past each other, and it's left up in the air how much Biker actually learned in 1989. Biker insists he could get killed just for being in Miami, which echoes the sentiments of the scar-faced and bearded Aubrey from the intro to Hotline Miami's Safehouse. Playstyle Biker is a playable character after beating Jacket's chapters. He starts each chapter with a Cleaver that cannot be dropped, and three throwing knives for killing at a distance. His walking speed is also somewhat faster than Jacket's. Just like when Biker is confronted as a boss fight, if a throwing knife misses its target it will stick into whatever wall it hits and can be retrieved. The number of knives the player has on their person is saved at checkpoints. Overall, Biker's playstyle is more suited toward close-quarters engagements rather than ranged attacks. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number's Level Editor, Biker gains the ability to take down Thugs with an extended meat cleaver animation. Personality Biker is continuously portrayed as assertive and frank, as well as boastful and prone to rationalization. He serves largely as a foil to Jacket: he wears a practical motorcycle helmet instead his assigned 50 Blessings animal mask, and instead of a jacket he dons a vest that shows off muscular arms. He wears bright pinks instead of dull browns, and his hair color is an unnatural likely dyed shade of teal instead of Jacket's natural blonde. His undroppable meat cleaver and darts layout indicates he relies less on Jacket's hurried improvisation and more on proven familiar methods of both ranged and close quarters attack. His sports bike is a high-adrenaline alternative to Jacket's trendy DeLorean. Unlike Jacket, Biker talks to non-hostiles in an effort to learn information and often at least has the option to spare them, for example Aubrey from the opening of Safehouse and the Chinese restaurant technician at the end of that same level, as well as the Janitors in Resolution and all Phone Hom employees excluding the manager in Prank Call. He joined 50 Blessings "out of boredom" and nominally wants out because it's "not exciting enough," though it's hinted he truly wants out because he's spooked by the political nature of Clean Hit, the date of which marks the beginning of his investigation. This rationalization of political fear comes up again in Resolution, where he tells the Janitors they've "wasted enough of his time," but proceeds to flee Miami and hide out in the desert for two years anyway (a parallel to Ryan Gosling's character in Drive, who is also being hunted by a criminal organization and is eventually forced to flee Los Angeles when he gets too much heat). In contrast to Jacket's sparse apartment Biker's apartment is crowded with expensive belongings. The source of his finances is unknown but theories range from professional hacker to music producer to drug enforcer. Biker seems to like music from the looks of his LP collection and turntables and the keytar on his bedroom floor. He does eat pizza, but not to the excessive degree shown in Jacket's apartment, indicating he's more comfortable with stress. He has a computer in his bedroom and seems to have some hacking skills as seen in Prank Call and Resolution; this can also be seen as a stealth pun on his main weapon - the meat cleaver. He is also much more social than Jacket as there are signs of the aftermath of a party in the intro to Prank Call, including a girl in the bathroom and a drunk male sleeping on his sofa. It's possible substances at this party warped his view of the events of that level. Like Jacket, Biker receives instructions by cryptic phone calls. However, the message at the start of Fun & Games is the only one to name an address Biker is shown to visit, which itself mentions that a previous task was not completed (probably Clean Hit). The messages in Prank Call and Resolution are disregarded but the player still needs to listen to them to complete the intro, which may suggest diligence in looking for clues. Biker's interpretation of the events of Phone Hom is that he immediately killed Jacket and crushed his head, after killing Phone Hom's manager and possibly none or merely some of the employees (in contrast to Jacket's coma dream in which they are all dead before he arrives). If this head bursting is taken to follow the same rules as Biker's head crushing at the end of Neighbors, Biker's writhing body in the outro to Push It (where the apparition of Beard acknowledges it and says it did not really happen), and Jacket's head explosion in the outro to Deadline, it represents a failed attempt to kill a fellow 50 Blessings subscriber. This further shows that Biker is prone to prideful rationalizations of his own shortcomings, as he convinces himself he won the fight without a hitch and gave Jacket a fair chance to leave (Prank Call: "Get out of here if you don't want to die!"; Neighbors: "You're dead meat." followed by "This... This can't be happening... I'm so close..."). Similar to Jacket, Biker is easily interpretable as a meta self-insert of the player. Immediately after the Hotline Miami main campaign ends, Biker says he's fed up with "this stupid game," and demands his intelligence be rewarded with solid answers as to what happened. His reliance on a proven method and more rapid playstyle could parallel the player becoming faster and more reliant on trusted techniques. In Prank Call he easily dispatches Jacket, possibly representing that the player is more skilled now than they were when they first played Neighbors. His apartment being crowded with belongings could be taken to parallel the amount of items the player's unlocked by playing through the game. In the Password ending to Resolution, he's frustrated that the motivation for everything is purely political and leaves in search of better place outside Miami, just as the player might get uninterested and search for better experiences outside the game. This parallel continues in the second game, with him desperately crawling back to Miami for some gratification and getting rejected, similar to players returning to the series. In ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', Biker became depressed after losing his will to fight following an encounter with Richard and became an alchoholic. He says he "feels a lot older" and is no longer a thrill seeker or financially well-off, now searching for immediate gratification by peddling his vague remembrance of the first game's events. Usable Weapons Biker has the least amount of usable weapons than any another character (excluding the fan Tony, who uses no weapons), those being: *Cleaver *Throwing Knife Trivia * In official artwork for the game, Biker is shown reading a pornographic magazine with a topless woman and the title "Boobs" rather than taking part in a fight between the mobsters and Jacket. * Biker seems to be an expert hacker, as he successfully hacked PhoneHom and the Janitors' computer. * Biker's attire is pink and light blue, colors reused for the cocaine operation level Crackdown, as well as Hooker's bed blankets, and Hooker's couch pillows. * Biker shows up in The Bar of Broken Heroes. To meet biker you need to use the phone in Evan's apartment in intro of Subway. He also appears in First Trial, he can be seen outside (without his helmet) when Evan heads to the taxi. * It has been confirmed on Dennis Wedin's Twitter, that Biker will appear in the planned Hotline Miami 2 level editor. Update: he actually does appear in the Alpha and Beta versions of the editor. * Biker's cleaver knife is available as a melee weapon in PAYDAY 2 as part of the ''Hotline Miami'' DLC, while his helmet is included as a mask if you buy ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'''' ''in Digital Edition. Gallery Biker3.png Biker2.png Biker4.png 274170 screenshots 2015-03-10 00020.jpg|Biker outside the court in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number biker_apartment.jpg|Biker in his apartment|linktext=Biker in his apartment Bikermotorbike.jpg|Biker's motorbike|linktext=Biker's motorbike Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami bosses Category:Enemy Category:Boss Category:Hotline Miami playable characters